


Super High-School Level Homestuck AU

by Windsock_Writing



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsock_Writing/pseuds/Windsock_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the demand of Karkat, the twelve original trolls head out for the Academy of Hope to sharpen their skills. However, once they arrive things start to go wrong. (This is, in its essence, a Dangan Ronpa/Homestuck crossover where the trolls replace the original 15 kids from Dangan Ronpa. Of course, the deaths are different. Can't just rip them off completely! Hope you all enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Super High-School Level Plot!

Prologue 

 

A lone bear sits in a stool, his eyes staring directly at... me? "Upupupu, silly narrator. This is *my* story. And besides, we don't want any unwanted guests on campus. So get outta here you bastard!!" Ahem. As I was saying, this is *my* story. Me! Your headmaster! Well, not *your* headmaster, *I'm* the headmaster for the fresh lot of bastards coming in this year. Speaking of them, who are they? Hmm, I know it's here somewhere... Ah! Here it is! Now, let's see who we have here. Oh, this is an interesting lineup! Oh... That's right. I'm the narrator now.. I've gotta tell you all that I see. I can't do this the whole school year! Okay, I'll read you all the list and then I'll get that dumb other guy back. So! Moving on! We have a: Super High-School Level Archaeologist, SHSL Animal Trainer, SHSL Hacker.. Another one?! SHSL Leader, SHSL Huntress, SHSL Fashionista, SHSL Attorney, SHSL Good Luck.. Hopefully this one actually has *good* luck! SHSL Machinator, SHSL Juggler(o)... Why the "o"? Maybe it's in his file.. Oh! That's why! Upupupu, clever. Anyways, SHSL Marksman, and last but not least, Super High-School Level Swimmer. We had one of those too! Curse these un-original bastards. Well, that's all of them! I'm so excited for the new school year!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem. Now that all that business is out of the way, I can catch you up on what has happened since my departure. All the students have entered the academy, and have woken up from their previous... ‘naps’. Well, all but one. There is a certain Mr. Vantas still asleep, but he should be waking up soon. We will be using him as a sort of medium to gain an insight on the students thoughts and actions. Don’t get too attached for him, however, we might be switching around a lot, depending on how things go in this demented competition. Anyway, we should be checking in with him now. I think our little sleeping beauty is waking up.  
Karkat woke up to the sight of a small room filled with desks. A classroom. His eyes scan the limited space, clean walls plastered with garish wallpaper surround him. The floors offered little comfort as they were also covered liberally in bright colors. With a throbbing pain unlike any headache previously had, he groans quietly and holds his head in his hands. A small, squeaky voice assaults his ears, greatly surprising him.  
“Hi Karkitty! It’s about time you woke up, sleepyhead!”  
“Holy fuck Nepeta, you scared the shit out of me! Why the hell are you here? ...Why the hell am I here?!”  
The cat-clad troll giggles in response. “You must have been sleeping fur a long time to furget your own ideas!”  
“My own..? Oh, now I remember. It was my genius idea to take all you nooksniffs to this place so you could improve your shitty skills.” She nods and begins tugging on Karkat’s hand.  
“Yeah yeah, whatevfur. Now come on! Evfurryone is waiting fur us!”  
He groans again, not liking being jostled around in his current state. “Where the fuck are they anyways?”  
“In the gym, now hurry up!” She runs faster, successfully pulling him along with her. As the two of them enter the gym, the heads of their friends turn to them, some smiling while others had little to no expression on their faces. They walk over to the group and Karkat manages to shake off Nepeta. Right as he begins to speak, the chime of an announcement comes from a pair of large speakers on a raised stage portion of the gym, giving off a familiar voice.  
“Good morning, you bastards! Or is it morning? You’ll never know for sure!”  
Before Karkat has a chance to question the faceless voice, an answer comes from behind him.  
“Windows are bolted up with metal, and the front entrance is a bulkhead.”  
Again, the speakers sound, the voice now bearing a bit of a more sinister undertone. “Upupupu, right you are Sollux Captor, Super High-School Level Hacker!”  
"Why in the ever-loving fuck did you lock us in here!?"  
"Well, how about I tell you in person, and tell you some other things too while I'm at it!"  
Before Karkat had a chance to respond, the main lights in the gym shut off, and the bright stage lights illuminated the chair a podium that rested upon the star floor. Mechanical whirring came from underneath them and smoke started to flood out from behind the podium. With a bit of confetti, a black and white bear launches out of the ground and rests atop the chair. There was a short silence as everyone tried to process what was happening, then Sollux spoke.  
"So does anyone else see the black and white stuffed bear on stage?"  
The bears arms flail and a voice comes from it, the same voice in the speakers. "I'm not stuffed! Or a toy, so don't even start!"  
"Holy fuck it talked!" Karkat shouted, his mouth slightly agape.  
"Yes, I can talk. Big whoop. You've got more things to worry about than a talking bear!"  
"Such as?" Sollux asks as Monobear rises from his seat a starts parading down to the gym floor.  
"Such as the rules of this school. Usually I would introduce you all to each other, but you all seem to be well acquainted already, so straight to the rules!" He comes to a stop in the middle of the trolls little group, forcing them into a circle.  
"Rules for what?" Karkat snaps as he starts to get impatient with the small bear before him.  
"For graduation of course! Speaking of that, let me tell you how to graduate. First off, you're all here forever. No buts." At this, the atmosphere of the room changes from one of easygoing and curious, to despair and annoyance.  
"You better be kiddin, you stupid fuckin teddy bear." Says another in the group.  
"I assure you, I am not Mr. Ampora, Super High-School Level Marksman… and I am not a teddy bear!" Monobear's arms flail as he stomps around, throwing a tiny tantrum.  
Another seadweller pipes up, her lips in a wide smile, "Aww! He's so adorabubble!"  
"Fef, he's holdin us here against our will, he's not adorable." Eridan replies, his eyes slightly rolling in his head.  
"But look at him! He's so cute!"  
"Grrr… I am not cute!!" Monobear throws his arms up and his left eye blinks, accompanied by a shrill beeping. Most of the group cover their ears as the beeping quickens.  
Karkat makes sure to shout loud enough to be heard, "Someone get that fucking thing out of here!"  
A rather large troll steps closer to the bear before picking it up with his amazingly strong grip and tossing it to the other side of the gym, where it explodes.  
"Holy hell, that thing tried to fuckin kill us!" Eridan exclaims, the others looking on in a slight state of shock. More mechanical whirs sound as another Monobear comes out of the stage floor.  
"Now, shut up and listen this time! First off, you get two choices on how you want your time here to go. You can all live here for the rest of your lives; food, water, and all other necessities will be provided." The group focuses more on his words now; this sounded like good news. And where there's good news, there's bad news. "Or, and the more fun option, you can graduate!"  
"How exactly do we do that?" Karkat asks, expecting another child-like answer.  
"By being the last one alive!" Karkat's eyes widen slightly as he scans the room, trying to read the other's faces. "There are some rules for graduating, however," Monobear pauses then continues, "Killing can't go unpunished, so we have trials to find the culprit."  
No sooner than the words leave his mouth, another troll pushes by the rest until she is in the front.  
"A trial you say? Like a court of law?"  
The bear nods with a devilish grin. "Exactly. I thought you might like that, Terezi Pyrope, Super High-School Level Attorney."  
She cackles slightly and turns back to the group, calling over her shoulder, "Just checking. "  
"As I was saying, you all have to find the culprit of the murder. If you choose correctly, then the culprit will meet an untimely fate. If you're wrong however, then you all die and they graduate. Isn't it wonderful?!"  
"No, it's not fucking wonderful!" Karkat replies, "we either sit on our asses in here doing fuck all to try and get out, or kill each other until there's only one of us left!"  
Monobear somersaults off the stage and gracefully lands in front of Karkat. "Precisely! Those are only the rules for graduation, there's still some more basic rules but those are easy ones. For instance, night time starts at 10:00 PM sharp. After that, all students must be in their respective rooms for the night. Also, harming the headmaster (me) results in immediate expulsion, so lets not do that."  
"Well... I guess that isn't too bad. I still don't like this, though." Karkat grumbles, his arms now crossed over his body.  
"Oops, almost forgot! You all get your very own I.D. cards! Trying to hack into them is against the rules too, they're also practically indestructible so that might come in handy!"  
By the time they had all received their cards, Monobear had disappeared and an announcement was just starting.  
"All students report to their rooms, it is now night time; 10:00."  
With a few grumbles and an air of slight distrust around them, the group starts to disperse and head to their rooms.  
Once Karkat is inside his room, marked by a plaque on his door bearing his symbol, he sits down on his bed. His eyes scan the basic room to find a bathroom door and a security camera. Not that much to speak of, really. He turns to go through the drawers as another announcement comes on.  
"Almost forgot; girls, your bathroom doors lock, and you'll find a sewing kit with a chart of human vital points. It'll probably work the same with you all. Boys however have a set of tools perfect for bashing some heads! That should be all. I advise getting to bed soon; might have a busy day tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

As a new day dawns for Karkat and the others, he is awakened by the obnoxiously loud chirping of the announcement system. "It is now morning, time to wake up for your first day"  
The speakers play, bombarding Karkat's ears in the early hours.  
Eventually, he forces himself out of bed and down the empty dormitory corridors, his brain trying to remember where the cafeteria was. As he arrives, he is greeted by most of their small group; Vriska, Eridan, Feferi, and Kanaya at one small table with Sollux, Terezi, Gamzee, Aradia, and Equius sat at another. Karkat's still half asleep legs carry him towards Sollux's table, and he seats himself between him and Terezi. His hand wipes over his face in a weak attempt to wake himself up more.  
"Mmn.. Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"  
"Not yet, you haven't!" An unsettlingly chipper voice says from behind, startling Karkat and everyone else at the table. Upon turning around they see Monobear, now up on an empty table. "Still pretty boring. At least, I think it is. Something might be happening right now! Ooh, I hope so, you guys are pretty boring." The sudden anger that came from Monobear's visage was enough to wake up Karkat, at least enough to yell at him.  
"Oh, well I'm so fucking sorry that we have enough common sense to take the better side of a bad situation."  
"Upupupu, that's what you think! Just look around, I'm sure you've noticed what I have."  
Karkat turns away from him as his eyes dart around the room. He decides to do a quick head count to see who was here. 'Four at the other table,' He thinks, 'And there's one, two, three, four here. Plus me, that's ten... Ten!' "Where's Nepeta and Tavros?"  
As the others look around the small cafeteria, Karkat locks eyes with Monobear, the same cheeky grin on the little bear's face. "I have no clue, maybe you should look around. Investigate, even. Upupupu!" The cafeteria doors open with a bit of force from the other side, revealing Nepeta and Tavros standing side by side.  
"Hello evfurrybody! We were looking fur any animals around here, we actually found a few!"  
Karkat sighs in relief as he hears her voice, ad when he turns back to face Monobear, he was gone just like before. The two small groups merge into one at Karkat's command, and once they are gathered he continues speaking. "Alright, we can beat this fucker's sick game. Just don't kill anyone, okay? Can we do that asshats?" With small murmurs and nods of approval, everyone agrees and Kanaya turns towards him.  
"Karkat, could you help me with something? I seem to have misplaced one of my fur scarves. Could you keep an eye out for it?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll give it to you if I find it."  
With a smile, she pats his shoulder and turns to get up. "Thank you, Karkat."  
He nods and turns back to the table, a discussion already in progress.  
"So we're splittin’ up then?" Eridan asks.  
"Yeah. Were you not paying attention, idiot?" Vriska snaps in response.  
Eridan places his hands down on the table, staring daggers at her. "Watch your fuckin’ tone, Vris. We can't kill each other but that doesn't mean I can't smack you around some."  
Ignoring his threat with a roll of her eyes an a flick of her hair, she turns to Karkat. "We came up with a plan to split up and look for any hidden ways out of here. Is that alright with you, glorious leader?"  
‘"Haha, very fucking funny. Yes it's okay, but bring more than one person. Groups of three." She lets out an exaggerated sigh and crosses her arms. "Fiiiiiiiine, we will. Oh, and even if you said no, we were gonna go." With a smirk, she stands and pulls Tavros to his feet. "Come on toreadumbass, we're leaving. You and glub-girl can come too, Ampora."  
Eridan stands with Feferi and the four of them depart from the cafeteria. As Aradia, Nepeta, Equius, and Kanaya are leaving, Gamzee, slightly confused from not paying any attention at all to the conversation, gets up and follows them out. This leaves Karkat, Terezi, and Sollux to themselves.  
"Well," Karkat starts, rising to his feet, "We better get going. Maybe we'll find something fucking useful." The other two stand with him and they exit the cafeteria. As they walk out, they can see Equius's group at the bulkhead, the five of them looking over the large metal hatch for any signs of weakness in it. "You guys think you can get through?" Karkat asks.  
With a slight shrug, Aradia responds. "Probably not, but it's worth a try." He nods in agreement before setting off again with his small group.  
After a few minutes of aimless walking, Karkat spots what appears to be the tail of an animal, the rest of it hidden behind a corner. "Hold on guys, there's an animal or something over here. Let me see if it's dead." He creeps over to the tail, tiptoeing slightly until he was right behind it. He crouches down carefully and grabs the tail. As soon as his hand makes contact, he pulls the tail back around the corner and into plain view.  
"Heh. Nice scarf, KK." Sollux chimes, and as Karkat is about to respond, he sees the tail really was just a scarf.  
"W-well fuck you! It's not mine, it's Kanaya's!"  
Sollux laughs a little and pulls Karkat back up to his feet. "Sure it is. Just give it to her and then we can keep going."  
Aside from some grumbles from Karkat, the walk back to the bulkhead was silent, the only sound coming from their shoes contacting the floor. As the bulkhead comes into view, Karkat calls to Kanaya. "Kanaya, hey! I found your scarf."  
With a smile on her face, she turns to him and gladly accepts the scarf. "Oh, thank you Karkat. I don't know what I would have done without it."  
"Is it really that fucking important to you?"  
"Well, no. But it's nice to know where it is."  
He nods and turns away. "Alright, well we gotta get going again. See you later, Kanaya."  
"Goodbye, Karkat." She calls as he walks away.  
The three of them, Sollux, Terezi, and Karkat, all continue walking for quite some time before coming to a stop in front of a staircase leading up, but they were blocked off by a row of iron bars.  
"Shit. Guess we aren't going that way. "  
As they turn back the way they came, an announcement comes on. "Soon the time will be 10:00 PM. All students are advised to go to their dorms for the night."  
A few grumbles escape Karkat as they head back to their rooms. Once they got into the dorm area, the three of them split up to their respective rooms. While Karkat was laying in his bed, he could hear the others returning, and as the last of his friends made it in, he fell into a light sleep, smiling slightly at how well things were going.  
"...up Karkat~...... Wake uuup! Ugh come on you lazy bastard, wake up!" A cold, but slightly furry, hand smacks Karkat hard, jarring him from his sleep.  
"Ow, what the fuck was that?!" His eyes open to the sighs of Monobear leaning over him in his bed. "Finally! Come on, up up up! ...It's gonna be a busy day today!"


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat scrambles back on the bed, pulling himself away from the bear at the foot of his bed. "Holy shit, why didn't you use the fucking intercom thing to wake me?!"  
"I did! But it didn't work, so I had to get off my ass and wake you myself. Just forget about that, you've got bigger things going on. "  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you check with your friends? They're down in the cafeteria."  
Karkat glares slightly at the other before getting out of bed and dashing down to the cafeteria. He bursts through the doors, startling a few who were seated.  
"God, Karkat. Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" Vriska starts, "It's bad enough that Nepeta hasn't shown up yet, we don't need you running around like that."  
"Wait, Nepeta isn't here?"He asks.  
Vriska shakes her head in response. "Nope. No one has seen her all morning. "  
"And no one has thought to fucking look for her?"  
"Hey, calm down nubby. Kanaya went to look for her. Before you ask where, she went to check miss kitty's room, so go there if you want."  
"Alright. You don't think she's dead, do you?"  
"I don't fucking know, probably not though. There's no way we could start killing each other already."  
Karkat nods and turns back out of the cafeteria, heading for Nepeta's room. On his way, he runs into Kanaya, right outside the dormitory wing.  
"Kanaya, hey!" Karkat calls, "I heard Nepeta went missing, did you find her?"  
She turns to him, looking a bit distraught. "I- yes.. I did."  
"Well where is she then?" Kanaya takes him back to Nepeta's room, where the crumpled body of the young girl lay outside her door, olive marks around her neck.  
Karkat draws a sharp breath upon seeing her lifeless form. "F-fuck." He mutters. Kanaya rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"We should inform the others. It was what I was on my way to do."  
With a nod from Karkat, the two of them run back to the cafeteria. Once the doors open, the others attention is drawn. And by the look on the new-comers faces, everyone could tell something was wrong. In a matter of moments, the group was assembled at the scene of the murder.  
Equius had moved to the front and was now knelt down by the body, a stray blue tear hiding behind his cracked shades. Memories come flooding to him as he remembers all the times he had spent with Nepeta, from when they first met to when they had first became moirails. “I promise...” He whispers, his head hanging over her body. “That I will avenge you however I can.”  
"Tch, tch, tch. Shame, isn't it."  
There's that damn bear again, Karkat thought, now staring Monobear down. Equius's hand shoots out, coiling tightly around the faux throat of the bear.  
"Ah ah ah! Remember the rules, Mr. Zahhak."  
The muscular troll rises to his feet, taking Monobear with him in his grasp. "I do not care for your ludicrous rules. I do not care for what happens to me. You have killed her, and I will not let you hurt any others."  
Monobear chuckles softly as his robotic eye flashes red. "Firstly, I did nothing to the poor girl, it was one of you who did it, and I know who! And secondly, how do you expect to do that if you're dead, rule breaker?"  
The explosion that followed was powerful as it was sudden, knocking back a few of the closer members of their group as smoke filled the hall. The sound was deafening and a loud boom rang through the packed corridor. As the smoke stung the eyes of everyone present, Karkat tries clearing the dense smog around them by waving his hands. Eventually, the smoke starts to clear, and the crumpled mass that was Nepeta had appeared to be larger. Upon further examination from the charred body of Equius can be seen atop hers.  
Karkat’s eyes widen slightly and his face takes on a softer expression; he hadn’t thought they would both go, especially so close together.  
“Oh... Oh my god.” Feferi practically whispers, her hand absent-mindedly grabbing onto Eridan’s cape. Aradia steps slightly back away from the bodies, moving farther back in the group. Kanaya retreats as well, now standing beside Tavros with a hand lightly over her mouth. The others start to recover from the blast, some standing up, but all of them had their eyes glued to the corpses in front of them. An eerie silence filled the air around them that hung heavy with shock. Once again, the voice of Monobear comes from behind them.  
“He did break the rules, you know.”  
“Fuck your idiotic rules!” Karkat shouts in response, while Monobear laughs.  
“Oh come on, you can’t blame my rules for everything! I mean someone had to kill that girl, my rules didn’t do that one!”  
Karkat tries to reply, but words won’t come as the idea of one of his friends killing another.  
“So you’re saying one of us did it?” Vriska says from the back, a hand resting on her hip. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Good assumption.” “Do you know who it is?” Monobear simply nods in reply. “Then can you tell us who?” “Of course not! It’s your job to find out who remember?” A small grin flashes across the face of a certain teal-blood as Terezi pushes herself towards the bodies that lie on the floor. “Well,” Monobear says, “I’m glad one of you bastards is taking this seriously! I guess I’ll leave you to it then. Oh! Almost forgot, you don’t have all day for this! When I call for you bastards, it means it’s time to start. If you aren’t ready, you’re probably gonna die!” With that, Monobear disappears from sight, leaving the ten remaining trolls to figure out what to do next, although the only two of them being productive towards the case were Terezi and Vriska, the later only participating so as to not let herself be shown up by anyone. Especially Pyrope. Everyone else was just standing in shock. Some with their mouths slightly agape, if not for the death itself then to think that one of them could kill anyone else. Minutes go by before the high-pitched, almost shrill, cackle of Terezi rings throughout the cramped corridor. “Found something!” She exclaims, holding up what appeared to be nothing. “Terezi, we don’t have time for you to be fucking around... We need to find evidence or some shit.” Karkat says, as he slowly starts to come back to reality. Terezi grunts and holds her hand in front of his face. “Come on Karkat, I’m blind and even I can see that there’s a hair there.” And indeed there was a hair, a long brown hair held firmly in between her forefinger and thumb. “Okay, so? It’s a hair, stop the fucking presses we’ve got a stray hair at the crime scene.” “It’s actually kiiiiiiiinda important, Karkat.” Vriska states while she moves away from the bodies. “That hair is brown, and if you somehow haven’t noticed we all have black hair. Well, douchefin over there has some purple, but that’s besides the point.” “Hey!” Eridan retorts, “No need for names, I’ve hardly said a thing to deserve it.” “Yeah, you have been preeeeeeeety quiet Ampora, got any schemes going on?” “Are you sayin’ I did this? You know Vris, you’re passin’ off the blame pretty quick. Maybe you’re tryin’ to cover somethin’ up, hmm?” Vriska’s gaze turns icy cold toward him as she replies. “Now wait just a fucking minute fishdick, I di-” “Shut up you two!” Terezi shouts, now standing upright and still clutching the hair in her hand. “This hair doesn’t belong to someone, but something.” “What the actual fuck are you talking about, Terezi?” Karkat asks as his arms fold over his chest, his usual annoyed look returning to his face. “Do you not remember anything, dummy?” She teases, tickling his nose with the hair. “Nepeta said that her and Tavros found some animals, so where do you think this came from?” “Yeah, that might make sense if those marks on her neck weren’t there.” “But,” Terezi says, “What if those marks had been made afterwards to draw suspicion away from the only one of us who can control animals.” She grins, confident in her accusation. “So what you’re saying is that poor, sweet little Tavros did it?” Vriska asks, a gentle smirk playing at her lips as the thought of him actually doing something like that turns in her head. “That is it exactly.” “N-now hold on a second, um, please.” Tavros stammers as he timidly steps forward. “I-I didn’t do this. I mean, yeah, we did find some animals yesterday but, I really didn’t k-kill her.” Vriska laughs darkly and takes a step towards him. “Oh come now, you can drop the sweet precious baby act now, all the evidence points right to you.” “V-Vriska, come on. Why would I do something like that?” Panic starts to grow on Tavros’ face, his eyes slightly widening as he feels the group start to close around him. “It’s because you can’t handle this.” Vriska says, her tone dropped slightly so as for him to hear only. “You’re selfish, and you want your simple, easy, old life back.” He shakes his head and takes a few steps away from her, bumping into Kanaya as he does. “N-no! It wasn’t me!” He turns away from them all and sprints down the hall, practically knocking Kanaya over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense as the first murder rears its head! Accusations fly as the gang tries to find out just who the culprit really is. Is there anyone you can trust? Are you sure? Anyone can be the enemy in this game of lies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! 'ss been a long time comin but i'm finally back!! i have no idea whether or not i'm gonna have like an update schedule or anything? because i have no semblance of being professional??? BUT! that doesn't mean i'm not gonna be working on this story! i've started it and I plan on finishing it!! so look forward to that! hope you all enjoy this belated chapter!! also! please let me know if this chapter is too short! all critiques are good critiques as long as they are polite!!!

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a manhunt, gang!!!!!!!!” Vriska shouts, with Tavros’s steps echoing down the halls in the distance.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake Vriska, it’s not him!” Karkat says, rolling his eyes. “It’s one stray hair that probably doesn’t even belong to an animal.”  
“Actually, there’s a couple here,” Terezi chimes as she picks out a few more short strands. “Okay, so there’s more than one, it doesn’t matter, that just means-”  
“Ah ah!” Vriska interrupts, “it does matter Karkat, and I plan on catching that muuuuuuuurderer before he gets away!” She sprints off into the direction that Tavros had ran in, laughing as she did.  
“Fuck, fine! Just don’t kill him, bring him back here!” Karkat said  
“No promiseeeeeeees!” Vriska called over her shoulder, her voice already fading away.  
“Kanaya, can you please make sure Vriska doesn’t fuck anything up?” Karkat asked. Kanaya nodded softly and followed after Vriska. “Hurry, please! Let’s try to have our shit together so we don’t all get fucked by this stupid trial!” Karkat sighed and turned back to Terezi. “Tell me you found something beside hair?”  
“Nah,” she replied with a giggle, “but this totally isn’t animal hair.”  
“Wh-WHAT?!” Karkat shouted, “Why didn’t you say that when Vriska was grilling Tavros?! Now he’s run off fuck knows where, and is being hunted down!”  
“Oh relax Karkat, she’s not gonna kill him! IF she was, she’d have done it when he was here. The point is, this isn’t animal hair, it’s fake fur.”  
“An’ who do we know who has fake fur?” Eridan hinted as he cast his gaze down the hall where the chase had started.  
Karkat shook his head. “No, that doesn’t make any sense, it couldn’t be her!”  
“C’mon Kar, all the evidence points to her.”  
“What do you mean ‘all the evidence’?! The evidence is literally just a few strands of fake hair! We don’t even know that that hair came off of something of hers!”  
“Uhh, Karkat?” Terezi started, “Remember that scarf of hers we found? These hairs are pretty similar, and if she used it to strangle Nepeta, it would explain the marks on her neck.” Karkat thought about the accusations brought up against Kanaya, and struggled to find a hole in the logic.  
“But... But it couldn’t be, why Nepeta? What would Kanaya have against her? It doesn’t make any sense!” Aradia gently set her hand on Karkat’s shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone,  
“This type of situation can sometimes get to people, Karkat. Make them do things that they normally would never do. Maybe she just snapped, and Nepeta was the closest to her at the time?”  
“I... Maybe, but I don’t think we should just brand her a killer, let’s try to get more evidence. Do you think you and Terezi could search her room?”  
Aradia smiled. “Of course we can, come on Terezi.”  
“Bait for me!!” Feferi said, following the two girls down the hall and to the girls dormitory.


	6. -Author's Note-: An Announcement

Hello everyone! This isn't really a chapter, but it's the only way I can think of addressing all of you efficiently. First I want to say, this fic is not dead quite yet. I've seen that it's still been getting hits, and that's great! I'm glad people are still reading it. That being said, this fic is sort of on the back burner for now, mainly because of finals week at my University, but also because of another project I've started working on! It's posted here and since it's my only other work, it shouldn't be too hard to find hehehe. I'm co-writing this fic with another lovely author, who's handle here is moonriseMonachopsis. I encourage you all to check it out, and leave some comments! Thank you all for reading, and more is coming!

EDIT: here is a link to the fic, in case any of you would like to read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6666799/chapters/15248530 Again, check it out!!


End file.
